The Teenage Puffs meet Sailor Moon
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens travel to a different town, and meet five teenage girls who are secret Sailor Scouts. Once the teens hang out with each other, The RowdyRuff adults and the children of the PowerPuffs enemies have found out about this and decide to go fight them. Can our heroes be able to fight with the help of their new friends?


**Hey everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. This time our heroes meet girls who are Sailor Scouts, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Salior Moon

The PowerPuffs were flying in a different place.

"This place is awesome!" Burnner commented.

"Yeah let's go see some people," Binky added.

The teens all went inside a free restaurant and sat in tables, they heard five teenage girls talking and enjoying everything.

"Let's go talk to those girls," Booster suggested.

"Yeah, we talk to people once we see them," Blossom agreed.

The teens walked over to the table the five girls were sitting at, once girl had really long blond hair with two buns, blue eyes, with a white shirt and a blue knee length skirt. the second girl had really long blond hair as well only with a red hair bow, the same blue eyes but wore a white dress, the third girl had neck length blue hair, blue eyes and a white shirt and a blue knee length skirt, the fourth girl had brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a white shirt and a long green skirt, the last girl had really long black hair, purple eyes, and a white and red kimono.

"Hello, we're The PowerPuff Boys," Baxter greeted.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," Buttercup finished.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Serena," the girl with the small blonde buns said.

"I'm Mina," said the girl with the blonde hair and red hair bow.

"I'm Amy," said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Lita," said the brunette girl.

"And I'm Rae," said the raven haired girl.

"We're super heroes," said Boomy.

"We have super powers," Bubbles replied.

"We came from Townsville," said Beauster.

"We live with our guardians," Beauty added.

"Our Parents we're too old to look after us," said Buster.

"Except the ones dressed in brown," Banners pointed out.

"Their Parents are younger than ours," Bam-bam added.

"Their our friends no siblings," said Bamby.

"And their not siblings," said Blaster.

"Only ten of us are related," said Bliss.

"Are you guys friends?" Benster asked.

"Yes," Rae answered.

"We should of known," Bloomy replied.

"Do any of you have boyfriends?" Bridger asked.

"I do, so does Rae," said Serena.

"Is he cute?" Bridget asked.

"He's cute, and I feel bad for him too, because he's an orphan," Serena explained.

"Aw, that's too bad," Beatie said sadly.

"Yeah, our female guardian raised orphans once for a little while," Benny pointed out.

"Wow, that's a lot to say, what are your names?" Mina asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown" said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," Binky said.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," Blossom said.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup said.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," Bubbles said.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," Beauty said.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners said.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," Bamby said.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," Bliss said.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," Bloomy said.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," Bridget said.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," Benny said.

"All "B" names, since you told us you're super heroes," Amy commented.

"I guess we could tell you we're sailor soldiers," Lita added.

"I change into Sailor Moon," Serena said.

"I change into Sailor Venus," said Mina.

"I change into Sailor Mercury," Amy said.

"I change into Sailor Jupiter," said Lita.

"And I change into Sailor Mars," Rae finished.

"Cool you're crime fighters too!" the PowerPuffs all said in excitement.

The gang all giggled and smiled. The PowerPuffs were glad to meet people who are crime fighters, while they have no idea how these girls transform, but they will find out sooner or later.

* * *

Burnner and Binky were with Lita.

"So you guys can hypnotize and use earth powers?" Lita asked.

"Yeah that's how we were made, only we do it on bad guys," Burnner said.

"What are your powers when you're a Sailor Scout?" Binky asked.

"It's thunder, thunder cloud, anything with thunder," Lita explained.

The tough Puffs were with Rae.

"So you guys are the tough ones," Rae guessed.

"Yeah, Burnner and Binky are the cool ones," Baxter said.

"But they are mostly tough like us," Buttercup added.

"Our powers are tornado," Buster explained.

"Shoot lasers out of our hands," Banners added.

"Bloomy and I have physic powers," said Benster.

"What are your powers when you're a Sailor Scout?" Bloomy asked.

"Anything with fire," Rae answered.

The smart Puffs were with Amy and Mina.

"So you guys are the charming ones" Mina guessed.

"And the smart ones," Ami added.

"Yeah, our powers are ice breath," said Booster.

"Fire breath, and lightening," said Blossom.

"And Blaster and Bliss have electric powers," Beauster finished.

"We're also the leaders," Beauty added.

"When Burnner and Binky aren't around," said Blaster.

"What are your powers when you two are Sailor Scouts?" Bliss asked.

"Anything with water," said Amy.

"Anything that is pretty," Mina said.

The sweet Puffs were with Serena.

"So you guys are the cute ones," Serena guessed.

"Yeah, we have powers too like speak Spanish," Boomy replied.

"Talk to squirrels and cats," Bubbles added.

"Super sonic scream," Bam-bam said.

"And do thunder," said Bamby.

"Bridget and I have fire powers, sun powers, grass powers," Bridger replied.

"Water powers, and wind powers; Beatie and Benny have ones that are cool," Bridget finished.

"We can talk to all animals, do grey smoke," Beatie said.

"And make grey clouds, what is your power," Benny finished.

"I finish off a bad guys with certain objects, want to find the others and have ice cream?" Serena asked.

"Sure," the sweet Puffs all said.

Serena and the sweet Puffs found the others and went to get some ice cream, suddenly a black with brown eyes and a moon shaped object on her head appeared along with a white cat with blue eyes and the same moon shaped object on his head.

"Hello girls," the black cat greeted.

"Who are your friends?" the white cat asked.

"These are The PowerPuff Boys," Rae responded.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," Lita continued.

"They are super heroes," Amy added.

"They have super powers," Mina replied.

"Guys, this is Luna and Atimis our cats," Serena said in introduction.

"Hello nice to meet you," Luna greeted.

"Where are you from?" Atimis asked.

"Townsville, it's nice to meet you kitties," the PowerPuffs all said.

* * *

Not too far from the conversation The RowdyRuffs were spying on the The PowerPuffs and returned to tell the other villains.

"Those pesky PowerPuffs are in another city," Blinkie informed.

"And they met 5 teenage girls who are crime fighters," Buttkicker added.

"Us young villains will work together to beat them," Bad replied.

"That's right, destroy them all," said Breeze.

"Let'ss go to that placce shall we?" It 1 suggested.

"Yes dear sister and other young villains," It 2 agreed.

"Their going down," said Blood.

"And no one will stop us," Backbreaker added.

"Or the other villains," Brize said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blase asked.

"Nothing let's just leave already," Bun-bun suggested.

The villains went on their way do their destiny.

"Better keep your eyes opened PowerPuffs," Bammy warned.

"Because here come your enemies," Bobby finished.

The future villains knew exactly what to do when it comes to fighting their enemies. Going after them when they least expect it. Even with some new friends around nothing would stop them now.

* * *

"This place is so cool," Burnner commented.

"Yeah, and so are you guys," Binky added.

"Thanks Binky," said Lita.

All the sudden It 1 and It 2 stood in front of them, Serena made a goofy scream; Fran, Foo-foo, Joho, Toto, The RowdyRuffs, and Princess stood beside It 1 and It 2.

"The RowdyRuffs!" Booster said in shock.

"It 1, It 2!" Blossom said in surprise.

"Fran, Foo-foo!" Baxter said in astonishment.

"Joho, Toto!" Buttercup said in shock as well.

"And Princess!" Boomy finished in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"To destroy you," Fran said.

"And your friends," said Foo-foo.

"It's time for us to change!" the five girls said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita hollered.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rae hollered.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy hollered.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina hollered.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena hollered.

The five teenage girls transformed into Sailor soldiers in boots, slippers, short skirts, short sleeved tops and long gloves.

"Wow cool!" Beauster said in amazement.

"By the way those are the villains we face," Beauty pointed out.

"Okay, we'll help you fight them," the Sailor Scouts all said.

"We will fight the ones we want," Joho suggested.

"Yeah, and the Sailor Scouts," Toto said.

"Let's just fight them already!" Princess said impatiently.

Burnner was fight It 2; Binky was fight Blinkie; Sailor Jupiter was fight It 1; Booster was fight Foo-foo; Blossom was fighting Buttkicker; Sailor Mercury was fighting Fran; Baxter was fight Toto; Buttercup was fighting Bad; Sailor Mars was fighting; Joho, Boomy, Bubbles and Sailor Moon were fighting Breeze; Sailor Venus was fighting Princess; Buster and Banners were fighting Backbreaker; Bam-bam and Bamby were fighting Brize; Blaster and Bliss were fighting Blase; Benster and Bloomy were fighting Bun-bun; Bridger and Bridget were fighting Bammy; Beatie and Benny were fighting Bobby; when Sailor Moon was about to be attacked a rose came out of nowhere.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said all flirty.

Tuxedo Mask was a young teenage boy with a white mask, and a red and black cape.

"Shame on you villains trying to kill Sailor Moon and the others," Tuxedo Mask said taunting the villains.

"Will you help us fight our enemies?" Buster asked.

"Sure," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Alright let's finish them!" Banners suggested.

The PowerPuffs used their powers on the villains, so did the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask hit each of them with his cane.

"We shall meet again," the villains all said.

They left, so did Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts got back to their normal selves.

"Thanks for helping us fight them," said Bam-bam.

"Tell Tuxedo Mask we said thanks," said Bamby.

"Who was he anyway?" Blaster asked.

"My boyfriend Darren," Serena whispered to the Puffs.

"Wow! That's cool!" Bliss said in amazement.

* * *

"Well it was nice meeting you guys," said Benster.

"Yeah, we better leave," said Bloomy.

"It was nice meeting you too," Serena replied.

"We'll see each other again," said Bridger.

"Maybe you could meet our guardians," said Bridget.

"Bye Burnner and Binky," Lita said.

"Bye Lita," Burnner and Binky said.

"Bye tough ones," said Rae.

"Bye Rae," said the tough Puffs.

"Bye smart and charming ones," Amy and Mina both said.

"Bye Amy and Mina," said the smart Puffs.

"Bye cute ones," said Serena.

"Bye Serena," said the sweet Puffs.

The PowerPuffs waved bye to friends and flew home.

"I'm gonna miss them," said Beatie.

"Me too, last one home is the rotten egg," Benny said.

The teens raced home (not very fast though). The PowerPuff teens had so much fun today. They thought nothing could stand in their way or their fun, but once they fought the children of their enemies they were wrong. But at least they won as always. They wondered how the two cats could talk without even knowing, guess they will never know.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. The reason I had the PowerPuffs and the Sailor Scouts fight the my made up PowerPuff villains is because it was too hard to do any Sailor Moon villains, plus most of them are deceased. Also I know that Rini aka Sailor Mini Moon is suppose to be in the final seasons, but I decided not to use her, plus in this she has gone back to the future. The next story is where Johnny Bravo comes by.**


End file.
